Défi Les 7 pêchers de la St Valentin
by Nathanaill
Summary: Défi : écrire un texte paring libre sur la st valentin. 2000mots minimum, écrire une lettre d'amour dedans.


7 pêchers de la St Valentin

Paresse

Colère

Gourmandise

Avarice

Fierté

Luxure

Envie

7h30, réveil.

Appuyer sur éteindre. Ouvrir les yeux.

Soupirer.

S'asseoir. Rentrer ses pieds dans ses chaussons.

S'étirer et bailler.

Se lever et trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Se regarder dans le miroir.

Grimacer en regardant son visage encore endormi.

Grimacer en regardant son maigre corps blanc et moche en tous points.

Soupirer et aller prendre sa douche.

Sortir et aller s'habiller.

S'apprêter à sortir de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner.

S'arrêter et faire demi-tour.

Le lit est refait. Pourtant il n'avait pas entendu son père rentrer ni ne se souvenait de l'avoir fait en se levant. Il ne le faisait jamais. Ce n'était pas tout. Sur les oreillers il y avait quelque chose. Un papier plié en deux. Il s'avança et prit le papier.

« Hâte »

Il fronça les sourcils haussa les épaules et descendit. Il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour réfléchir.

En bas, il trouva son père en train de lire le journal tout en buvant son café. En face, il trouva son petit déjeuner prêt : Un bol de chocolat chaud avec un pain au chocolat et deux croissants et un pot de confiture à côté. Il se posa et soupira.

« Bien dormi fils ?

Ouais, pas encore réveillé.

Comme d'habitude ne t'inquiète pas.

Merci. »

Le père attendit que son fils eût fini son repas pour se lever et lui donner un sac avec son déjeuner.

« Je dois filer, je bosse toute la journée. J'ai une grosse affaire, je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer ce soir, je te tiens au courant… Et n'en profite pas pour ramener une conquête sans me prévenir avant »

Le fils roula des yeux et soupira. Il prit son sac et alla le mettre dans son sac rempli d'affaires de cours.

14 Février. Pire date de l'année.

Ça l'énervait comme jamais. Il voyait au lycée, tout le monde avec des yeux rempli d'un amour vomitif et d'un sourire béat qu'il avait envie d'arracher. Il voyait aussi des couples se former, des roses s'offrir et des baisers s'échanger.

Mais aussi c'était le jour où il verrait ce fichu blond passer sa journée à l'énerver en se montrant le plus câlin et amoureux de sa rousse. Tout faire pour qu'il se sente mal. Tout faire pour qu'il se sente seul.

Alors oui, il faisait la gueule. Son meilleur ami était là avec lui mais on voyait qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, et même le regard ailleurs sur sa belle brune complètement cruche… Il avait donc piqué des dossiers à son père et les avait pris en photo. Il profiterait de cette journée pour s'isoler du monde et enquêter de son côté et aider son père une fois rentré chez lui. Problème, les photos qu'il avait prises étaient incomplètes. Du désespoir de cette journée, notre cher ami entrait dans une période de colère. Il allait vite falloir qu'il se change les esprits.

Heureusement venait l'heure du repas et là avec un peu de chance ça changerai.

Il alla se poser à une table, seul car il n'avait pas fait attention à son ami qui ne l'avait pas suivi. Il avait précisé qu'il allait voir sa « chère et tendre » mais le célibataire n'avait pas écouté.

Il délaissa son téléphone quelques temps histoire de sortir son repas. Il posa sur la table une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de chips, une pomme rouge vif, trois sandwiches. Un sandwich composé de pain toasté coupé en triangle avec des rondelles de tomate, des feuilles de salade, des morceaux de cornichon, du thon mayonnaise. Un deuxième composé de tranche de saumon fumé, de crème fraiche et d'herbes. Enfin un dernier composé uniquement de confiture rouge, certainement de la fraise ou de la framboise. Il pencha plus pour de la framboise vu la consistance.

Il trouva au fin fond un papier, certainement un mot laissé par son père.

« Bon appétit, à très vite »

Cela ne ressemblait pas aux mots que son père lui laissait de temps en temps. Déjà pour le « à très vite » qui aurait plus était quelque chose du style « bonne journée » et ensuite l'écriture n'était pas celle de son géniteur. Elle ressemblait plus au mot qu'il avait reçu ce matin. Il sortit ce premier papier qu'il avait mis par mécanisme dans sa poche et compara les écritures.

Les mêmes.

Cette journée décidément était assez étrange. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait, son ventre rappela l'instinct vital et l'adolescent croqua dans le premier sandwich, celui au thon. Il se savoura quasiment religieusement, tout comme les deux autres, son paquet de chips ou encore sa pomme.

Au vu de la date spéciale et surtout parce qu'il avait un rencart, le coach annula l'entrainement de crosse. Ainsi tous les joueurs étaient libérés l'après-midi. Le jeune homme rentra donc chez lui plus tôt que prévu et trouva au pied de sa porte encore un nouveau papier. Il devait s'agir d'une lettre pour son père, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas trouvé la boite au lettres.

Il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe du coup en rentrant chez lui il posa son sac dans l'escalier et ouvrit la lettre.

« Cher Stiles Stilinski,

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je sais que tu crois qu'on se moque de toi. Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne comprends pas. Je te demande juste d'aller le plus tôt possible dans ta chambre.

… »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son cerveau chauffer. Il réfléchissait à ce que ces mots pouvaient bien dire et sa curiosité ne pouvant plus tenir, il courut dans sa chambre.

Sur son lit, au même endroit où il avait trouvé la lettre le matin même, il vit une cassette avec un vieux lecteur à côté. Il alla s'asseoir à côté avec précaution, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Après un temps de réflexion il se décida à écouter cette mystérieuse cassette tout droit sortie d'un autre temps.

« Bon allez vas y ça tourne ! »

Il reconnut tout d'abord la voix du cher ancien alpha, géniteur lougaroutesque de son meilleur ami mais par-delà il décela d'autres bruits qui trahissaient la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Hum hum,

Bon, je sais que ça va te paraitre bizarre mais voilà. C'est la Saint valentin, tu me plais, tu plais à mon loup, on sort ensemble ?

…

Bon Peter arrête ce machin maintenant et va lui envoyer ! »

Avec une lenteur démesurée et stupéfaction, L'adolescent posa le dictaphone à côté de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Comme ci le grand et beau loup garou allait déclarer sa flamme à lui frêle petit humain. Il avait dû être sous une certaine forme de menace. Impossible, maintenant, il avait le dessus sur son oncle… Etrange. Et si ? Non impossible.

Quand il reprit plus ou moins ses esprits et alla à sa fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais. Il regarda dehors. Il faisait jour et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'enfant qui courrait, pas de voiture qui passait. Pas d'oiseau qui volait. Seule une cassette qui arriva en pleine figure de l'adolescent. Cela l'étourdit un peu et quand il se reprit et sortit sa tête par la fenêtre pour trouver son ravisseur, il ne trouva rien ni personne. Un long soupir et il retourna une fois de plus à son lit où il échangea les cassettes afin d'écouter le dernier.

« Bon, le papier… Voilà.

Comme je suis pas doué avec les phrases, Peter a écrit un truc qui explique ce que j'ai dans ma tête.

Alors… Putain c'est illisible.

Cher Stiles.

Quand on s'est vu dans les bois la première fois, et même les fois d'après, je ne pouvais pas te supporter. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger, gesticuler, parler, faire des conneries… Mais c'est parce que je n'avais plus vraiment été en… C'est quoi là ? Ah oui, contact avec d'autres gens. Au fur et à mesure tu m'as fait revivre et donné envie de me sentir vivant, ne plus me cacher du monde, des autres. Putain c'est vachement kitch et nais ce que t'as écrit !

Au début, j'étais comme tu dois être là maintenant. Je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais que c'était impossible, que ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver et encore moins pour toi. Mais avec le temps, et de nombreuses discussions avec mon cher oncle adoré… Très drôle Peter, je te rappelle que je peux t'égorger quand je veux. Bref… J'ai compris ce qui se passait, que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et que mon loup en moi voulait te reconnaitre en tant que compagnon. Pour informations, même si tu dois déjà le savoir, les compagnons chez les loups sont deux êtres qui sont liés par une union qui défie les lois clan. Les deux personnes sont destinées à être ensemble et spirituellement à ne faire plus qu'un.

Voilà, j'espère que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas une blague ou un truc pour que tu te sentes mal mais que c'est bien réel.

Derek Hale »

Alors là il n'en revenait pas. On venait bien de lui déclarer sa flamme ? En plus lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à savoir si c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas le style du loup de jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était courir, aller au loft du loup et lui demander ce que c'était. Il voulait prévenir tout le monde de ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait demander à son père que faire comment réagir.

Il avait envie de plein de choses à l'instant et pourtant il ne bougeait pas de son lit. Au contraire, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'était imaginé des tas de scénarios la nuit quand il nous pouvait pas dormir mais jamais celui-là n'était arrivé à son esprit.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent arriva étrangement tôt devant le lycée. Il avait pris les mots et les cassettes dans son sac et le serrait comme un enfant serrerait son doudou chéri. Il voulait en savoir plus, il hésitait à aller chez le loup pour lui demander des explications, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte à côté de lui claquer. Il tourna la tête et devint blême. Il était là, assis juste à côté. Les deux n'osaient pas se regarder et très vite un silence gênant s'installa.

L'adolescent sentit de plus en plus le besoin de fuir. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas que le loup voie le contenu du sac du plus jeune.

« Salut

Salut

… »

Sérieusement, se demanda l'hyperactif. Le loup osait se pointer dans sa caisse et commencer par un bête et gênant « salut » ? Deu ce qu'il avait envie de fuir mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

Je voulais te parler… d'Hier.

Alors ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve…

Stiles, écoute j'essaie d'être sérieux deux minutes.

Vas-y je t'écoute.

Bah… En fait je voulais savoir ce que tu avais à dire dessus.

J'ai rien à dire.

Ah… D'accord… Bon je vais y aller avant que les autres nous voient

Attend ! Je… J'ai des questions.

D'accord

Pourquoi ?

De quoi pourquoi ?

Bah, je sais pas moi… C'est toi qui a envoyé ça ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

La première je sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons… Et la deuxième. C'est à cause de Peter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Il a trouvé un truc à mon loft et s'en est servi pour me faire agir.

C'était quoi ?

Je… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien que tu le saches.

Si ! Ça m'aidera à comprendre, il faut que je comprenne là, c'est trop flou dans ma tête. Je n'aime pas ça

Ah euh… une lettre. Un truc que j'avais écrit pour toi au début d'année, je voulais te l'envoyer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Du coup, il a envoyé des papiers dans ta chambre et dans ton déjeuner. Il m'a mis au pied du mur et m'a forcé à t'envoyer les cassettes. »

Dans la tête du plus jeune, c'était un grand bordel, toutes les informations fusaient tentaient de se ranger. Tout s'entassait. La cloche du lycée sonna et le réveilla de ses pensées. Il se leva machinalement de son siège pour sortir de la voiture et remarqua que le loup avait disparu. Etait-ce un rêve ? Pour se le confirmer il alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche des cassettes et c'est à ce moment que son meilleur ami arriva tout guilleret et bien trop curieux.

« Salut bro, tu cherches quoi ?

Hein euh, quoi ? Hein ? Non rien, salut ! viens on va être en retard »

Le plus pâle, engendra le pas et son ami le suivit sans poser de questions mais une pointe d'inquiétude naissait sur son visage. Il captait qu'il se passait quelque avec son humain mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'alpha de Beacon Hills avait su ce qui clochait chez son ami et avait pris la décision d'arranger les choses comme toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il avait enfermé son ami dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement pour lui parler du grand méchant loup mais surtout pour lui faire cracher le morceau, lui faire dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, qu'il y avait réciprocité.

3 heures. Ca lui avait pris trois heures pleines avant d'entendre de la part de son ami un « C'est vrai, il est possible que ce que j'éprouve pour le sourwolf ne soient peut-être pas que du désespoir, de la haine et de l'incompréhension mais qu'il y aurait possiblement une pointe de sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui ». Certes il n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais l'idée générale était sortie avec ses mots.

Deuxième étape, il fallait que les deux parlent et que l'ancien alpha réussisse à faire cracher le morceau.

Pour ça, il avait infiltré l'appartement du loup pour organiser le salon dans une ambiance des plus romantiques. Ensuite il avait envoyé un message avec le téléphone de l'autre pour dire qu'ils devaient se voir à 18h30 précise chez le loup.

Ponctualité oblige les deux s'étaient retrouvé devant la grande porte coulissante exactement au même moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Avec un moment de débat le plus vieux proposa à l'hyperactif de prendre un verre chez lui histoire qu'il ne soit pas venu pour rien. Son comportement envers l'humain depuis sa révélation n'avait quasiment pas changé. Il était toujours aussi sec, parlait toujours aussi peu mais il évitait de l'envoyait contre les murs ou les volants. Il se surprenait même des fois à sourire discrètement.

Quand le loup ouvrit la porte et vit le tableau devant lui, il gronda, huma l'air et sortit un « McCall » avec toute une rage venue du plus profond de ses tripes. L'adolescent en frissonna puis un temps après, demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce boulet, ne s'est pas fait discret quand il a infiltré mon appartement pour faire… ça

Oh, mon, dieu….

C'est le cas de le dire ! Il verra ce qu'il verra quand j'irai le voir. Mais quelle idée il avait encore derrière la tête ?

Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir »

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, le plus jeune avait bien compris le manège de meilleur ami et le haïssait à cet instant précis. D'un autre coin de sa tête, il se dit que c'était peut-être aussi ce qu'il fallait comme coup de pouce. Il le dirait ce soir, il l'accepterait ce soir.

« Bon tu bouges ou pas ? »

Le loup était rentré et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer des bières. Le plus jeune se secoua la tête puis avança, il s'arrêta juste pour aller fermer la porte. Il se posa finalement dans le canapé qui était face à une table basse sur laquelle reposait des bougies allumées et des pétales de roses. En voyant se spectacle il soupira et sourit de l'idiotie de son meilleur ami. Le loup alla le rejoindre.

« T'as compris ce qui se passe, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, comment tu sais

T'as eu ce tic que tu fais quand tu comprends quelque chose que personne ne comprend.

Ah ?

Et du coup tu vas pas dire ce que c'est ?

Quoi tu n'as vraiment pas compris ?

Bah… Non, à vrai j'ai arrêté de réfléchir aux actes de ton ami depuis un certain temps.

Tout simplement, il a manigancé un plan pour qu'on se mette finalement ensemble.

Mais encore ?

Lors de la St Valentin, Scott a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose et en sentant ton odeur dans la voiture il a compris que ça te concernait. Au début, il pensait qu'on sortait ensemble mais en cachette et que c'était pour ça que j'étais arrivé plus tôt. Puis au final il m'a fait comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas réaliser moi-même. Depuis ce moment il a en tête de vouloir régler le problème.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est-à-dire qu'il y a possibilité que j'aie des sentiments pour toi. Mais bon, je pense que pour toi ça a dû changer et s'arrêter, après tout il y a eu Braeden qui est revenue et repartie, et revenue encore une fois… et repartie encore.

Elle c'est seulement parce que je n'avais pas envie e dormir tout seul mais je m'en fiche un peu.

Ah ?

Oui, entre le 14 Février et aujourd'hui rien a changé envers toi. Après tout, mon loup t'a reconnu comme compagnon.

Ca veut dire que…

Attend, on va la jouer plus solennel.

Quoi ?

Stiles stilinski, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Euh… Je, euh… Hum Hum, Derek Hale, j'accepte avec joie. »

Derek se leva et prit Stiles dans ses bras. Il le serrait et humait son odeur autant qu'il le pouvait mais n'osait pas se reculer pour l'embrasser. Quelques heures après, Stiles quitta le loft pour rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient parlé longuement, pour savoir comment ça allait se passer, un loup et un humain comment ça fonctionnait, surtout en compagnons. Le plus jeune allait devoir avoir une longue séance avec Deaton pour devenir émissaire druide des Hale. Une grande question se posa aussi, comment en parler aux autres ? Hors de questions de garder ça secret, trop de loups dans l'affaire ce serait inutiles. La question de John se posa aussi.

Quand Stiles arriva en bas, il avait toujours ses questions en tête. Il commença à marcher en direction de sa maison quand il sentit une main dans la sienne. C'était celle de Derek.

« Hors de question que je te laisse repartir à pied seul dans le froid et le noir »

Alors ils firent la route à deux.

Arrivé devant chez les Stilinski, Derek s'apprêtai à partir quand John ouvrit la porte.

« Allons Stiles je t'attend pour manger là !

Oui j'arrive

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là !

C'est pas ce que tu crois enfin, peut être, je sais pas. Tu crois quoi ?

Je sais pas, qu'il y a une invasion qu'on va tous mourir et que vous avez enfin décidé de vous dévoiler vos sentiments ?

Ca va c'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin pour une partie seulement.

Quoi on va vraiment tous mourir ?!

Non ! Dis pas n'importe quoi, je te l'aurais pas annoncé comme ça sinon.

Ah !

Non papa, Derek et moi on sort ensemble.

Vous deux à l'intérieur maintenant ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur l'ambiance était étrange

« Depuis quand ?

Quelques heures.

Vous n'avez rien fait ?

Seulement parler

Parfait, inutile de le dire, s'il y a le moindre problème avec lui, si vous lui faites du mal, j'appelle les Argent et vous finirez avec de l'aconit dans tous vos orifices. Sans exceptions. Après, si vous avez quelque chose de prévu, je veux être au courant, et je veux une heure de retour de donnée avant ! les soirées c'est pas d'alcool, drogues et rentrés 3h du matin au plus tard. Interdiction de dormir ensemble s'il n'y a personne avec vous dans la même pièce. Et enfin pour les affaires sous la ceintures, interdites jusqu'à sa majorité. Ça ne laisse que quelques mois à attendre. Et rappelez-vous que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout !

Aucune règle ne sera bafouée ! Je vous le promets sur mon honneur !

Bien parfait ! Allons manger de ce pas ! Vous restez avec nous ?

Ce sera avec plaisir mais j'ai un plat dans le four chez moi déjà.

Aucuns soucis, ce sera une prochaine fois. »

Sur ces mots, tous se levèrent, Stiles alla raccompagner Derek jusque sur le perron. Au moment de le quitter, il posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres sur plus vieux et rougit. Derek sourit aussi et lâcha un petit rire qu'on pouvait qualifier de mignon.

En rentrant il se dit qu'il pouvait être fier de son père parce qu'il mettait des règles certes mais elles étaient larges et raisonnable mais aussi de son nouveau petit ami parce qu'il sentait qu'il le respecterait toujours et qu'il l'aimerait à jamais.

Cela faisait quasiment 8 mois que les deux étaient ensemble, Stiles avait eu 18 ans le mois dernier. Et cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il lançait des idées à Derek. Il était majeur, il aimait sn loup, il voulait plus. Il voulait du sexe. Cependant, le loup était plus prudent. Il avait une image biaisée de son amoureux. Il le voyait toujours comme une chose fragile qu'il pouvait casser à n'importe quel moment.

« Bon, apparemment les sous entendus ne fonctionnent plus, je vais devoir être clair

Qu'est ce qui se passe. J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Pour tout réponse Stiles posa un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant sur la table.

« Toi, moi, le lit rapidement !

On peut pas là, on doit partir dans 15 minutes et ton père déteste le retard. »

Stiles soupira il avait raison. Il reprit les objets et s'éclipsa rapidement. En revenant il avait un sourire d'ange.

Finalement ils partirent pour le repas chez le sheriff qui était aussi accessoirement encore le lieu de vie de l'ado. Pourtant son père le voyait de moins en moins. Tout le long du repas, il y eu de la discussion, des rires. Les deux plus vieux adoraient charrier l'adolescent sur ses manières d'êtres. Ils ne se privaient pas pour lancer des dossiers.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils repartirent chez Derek. Le trajet fut cours pourtant il parut long. Stiles n'avait pas parlé et ça inquiétait Derek. A l'appartement, ils enlevèrent leur manteau et autre vêtement pour protéger du froid. Derek s'avança vers Stiles et l'embrassa.

« Ca va ? tu n'a pas parlé de la route, ça m'inquiète.

T'inquiète pas, je réfléchissait juste

Justement, d'habitude quand tu réfléchis, tu parle en même temps, et tu fais des gestes dans tous les sens, et là rien.

T'inquiète pas. Bon, je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai trop mangé, je vais me coucher.

Je regarde un truc et je te rejoins.

Ok. »

Stiles s'éclipsa un peu rapidement pour une personne fatiguée. Derek quant à lui, alla sur son ordinateur voir s'il avait des mails. Oui il avait acheté un ordinateur peu après l'arrivée de Stiles dans sa vie amoureuse pour pouvoir planifier diverses choses. Après une dizaine de minutes, il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre Stiles qui devait probablement déjà dormir. Probablement ne voulait pas dit à 100%. En effet, il trouva son amoureux, sur le lit en caleçon, un peu trop moulant, qui le regardait. Le tube de lubrifiant et le préservatif juste devant lui.

Derek, soupira. Il en avait envie mais il avait peur en même temps de lui faire mal. Stiles, vit son doute dans ses yeux. Il connaissait ces yeux par cœur. Ni une ni deux, il se leva et alla le rejoindre et l'embrassa.

« Oui t'as peur, c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'ai plus envie qu'autre chose. Du maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'aimer et de me rejoindre dans le lit. Maintenant ! »

Derek ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'éteint et d'un geste quasi mécanique, il enleva son haut et son pantalon pour se retrouver dans la même tenue que son hyperactif. Ils s'embrassèrent et Derek attrapa Stiles sous les cuisses pour le porter et le déposer sur le lit. Lui-même s'installa à quatre pattes aussi dessus. Rapidement, les baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux et derek n'y tenant plus commença à lui embrasser le coup, lui lécher la clavicule. Ensuite il continua sa route jusqu'au téton qu'il lécha, mordilla, tout en restant attentif aux réactions de son humain.

Enfin, il descendit jusqu'au nombril et une main habile alla se placer au creux des reins de l'hyperactif, descendit pour attraper le bout de tissu et l'enlever. En se reculant, il trouva celui qu'il aime dans une position autant de fragilité que de luxure. Il voulait le combler de bonheur, de plaisir. Son regard traina sur tous les corps et avec audace, au niveau du membre dressé.

La main qui avait enlevé le caleçon remonta vers l'appendice sexuel et le massa. Quelques allers retour, ainsi que des gémissements, plus tard, il y ajouta la bouche. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre c'était une sensation nouvelle mais une sensation plaisante. Derek se souvint de ses précédentes conquêtes féminines et s'en inspira pour donner un maximum de plaisir au plus jeune.

Ce dernier respirait bruyamment, il aimait ce qui se passait et ne regrettait rien. Le plaisir montait à la tête et au bout d'un moment il dut arrêter son amant sous peine de jouir déjà, or, il voulait attendre et faire durer ses plaisirs. D'une main, il attrapa le menton de Derek et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sa deuxième main partit caresser le dos puissant du loup, et doucement glissa vers les fesses qu'il caressa par-dessus le tissu. Il ne pu s'empêcher au bout d'un moment de passer par-dessous, et carrément de lui enlever.

Cependant dans la position où ils étaient, ils durent s'écarter un instant histoire de pouvoir se défaire des vêtements gênants. Stiles, curiosité mal placée, ne put s'empêcher de regarder amoureusement son amant et plus précisément son entre jambe. Il rougit en réalisant que ce qu'il voyait lui appartenait et qu'il serait dorénavant le seul à pouvoir l'apprécier et l'avoir. Il se releva finalement pour s'asseoir en tailleurs alors que Derek, se plaçait à genoux devant lui, entièrement nus tous les deux.

« Tu es magnifique, j'ai envie de te faire pleins de trucs

Je suis tout à toi, mais tout ce que tu veux me faire, garde les. On aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour expérimenter plus tard.

Oui c'est sur… Au fait, j'ai une question, t'es plutôt… enfin…

Au dessus ou en dessous ?

Oui voilà !

Et bien, sachant que je n'ai jamais été avec des hommes, je sais pas vraiment… Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien tester en dessous.

Oh ! Vraiment, je te voyais tellement comme quelqu'un du style, moi je suis le mec, je prends tout le monde quand je veux.

Non… et toi tu veux quoi ?

Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

Remettons ça à plus tard alors. »

En même temps qu'il prononçait ses mots, il prit le préservatif et le lubrifiant pour le mettre dans un tiroir de la table de chevet.

« Quoi tu veux t'arrêter maintenant ?

Non loin de moi cette idée !

Ouf, j'ai eu peur.

On peut juste continuer sans forcément pénétrer.

Oh d'accord. »

Derek se rapprocha de stiles, l'allonga et se mit à côté de lui. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Même s'il s'habillait trop grand, en vérité il cachait des muscles finement dessinés et quelques poils sur son torse et autour de son nombril. Cependant, comparé à sa pilosité lupine, et son âge plus avancé, ce n'était rien.

Stiles se rapprocha pour embrasser son amant et sa main glissa sur le flan pour le caresser et finalement s'arrêter sur le membre dressé. Il y passa ses doigts doucement puis le pris dans sa main pour faire des va et viens. Derek, de son côté se plaisait à embrasser toutes les parties du corps de stiles à sa portée tout en jouant de ses doigts.

Alors que les rythmes changeaient, un moment de latence se posa et c'est à ce moment que Stiles se retourna pour se retrouver au niveau du membre qu'il avait envie de gouter. Elle n'était pas immense comme il se plaisait parfois à s'imaginer mais il la trouvait magnifique. (aussi magnifique qu'un penis puisse être). Il goutta tout d'abord au gland puis après un temps, s'avança pour prendre une plus grande partie en bouche et effectuer des vas et viens tout en jouant de sa langue sur le gland. C'était une technique qu'il avait vu dans ses pornos.

Il releva à un moment sa tête pour observer son amoureux et vu qu'il rougissait et exprimait plus de plaisir qu'il ne le voulait.

« Aucune personne ne m'avait jamais donné autant de plaisir avant.

Aucune personne ne m'avait jamais donné de plaisir avant.

T'es con

Mais tu m'aimes

Mais je t'aime ! Viens là ! »

Stiles s'effectua et alla se poser contre Derek pour l'embrasser et pour frotter les deux entre jambes ensemble. Derek lui, appliqua une main autour et fit des vas et viens. Pour l'adolescent, c'était sa première fois, ça lui faisait trop d'effets et rapidement il jouit entre les deux corps. Derek quant à lui finis un peu après, quand il senti la semence sur son corps couler. LE loup en lui prit le dessus, ses yeux brillèrent et il rugit. Il regarda Stiles et l'embrassa. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux de son compagnon brillaient aussi. Il avaient une teinte bleutés semblable aux seins mais qui tiraient plus dans le vert.

Encore une morsure et il serait totalement revendiqué.


End file.
